


Seeing Stars

by moanerlisa



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bad Flirting, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moanerlisa/pseuds/moanerlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji decides to reveal a bit of himself to Yosuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

Yosuke's snooping in Souji's room as usual, pretending to look for dirty magazines even though Souji's insisted he doesn't have any, which isn't a surprise really. Souji was full of surprises- which... wasn't surprising. Still, Souji was as much of mystery to Yosuke as girls were. _Not that Souji was a girl to him_. Even so Yosuke continued what he called "Operation Babe Hunt"- which was nothing but a thinly veiled excuse to keep snooping through Souji's things.

Souji really doesn't have porn under his futon. Yosuke first realized this weeks ago, but he didn't have to tell Souji yet. 

Since Souji was supposed to be studying Yosuke went about his usual sweep of the room. But judging by the way he kept grabbing Yosuke by the wrist anytime he messed with anything vaguely interesting it seemed like he couldn't concentrate. Yosuke would flip through Souji's collection of books, mostly manuals, goofy joke books and... shoujo manga? 

He half expected- hoped nude photos of models would fall out, or an embarrassing scribble. Anything to give him a hint as to what Souji might really be like.

More than anything Yosuke wanted to understand Souji. It wasn't that Souji didn't talk much. He talked a lot when you got him going about how Nanako was doing in school or how best to marinate a steak. Their friendship wasn't one sided either, Souji reassured him of this more than he needed to- _that_ was the problem. 

Souji knew how insecure Yosuke was, how he surrounded himself with empty relationships to feel like he mattered to someone, anyone. Souji knew about Saki, about how she really felt about him, and worse, Souji had smiled and offered his hand to him after having had to risk his own life fighting Yosuke's shadow. And even in the aftermath Souji had treated the whole thing like it was normal to do that for a stranger- like the whole thing wasn't a huge, possibly fatal pain in the ass.

What kind of guy takes Shadows and worlds inside the TV in stride? Yosuke wanted to know. 

One more look under the futon and... nope. Souji didn't even have dust under the there, much less porn. Souji caught Yosuke's exasperated look and shrugged, "No luck?"

"Dude..." Yosuke pouted and moved sluggishly towards the couch. "You gotta have some dirt!" 

"Nope."

"Yeah, yeah." Yosuke waved his hands and sat down finally. He leaned his head back and looked towards the ceiling; white and plain, and tried to picture what Souji might see when he sat in the same spot and looked up. Tried to imagine what Souji would feel or wish for too. Yosuke didn't have a clue.

By now Souji was back to his studies, clicking his tongue every so often when he got stuck on a problem and managed to find the answer without referring to the textbook. Yosuke let himself zone out and stop thinking so much about figuring Souji out. Their relationship was as foreign as the word "Partner." was on each other's tongues. There was no need to rush things.

"Could you hand me my book bag? It's right next to you."

"Huh? Oh." Yosuke snapped out of his stupor and blindly grabbed for Souji's bag but stopped when he realized he hadn't rummaged through it yet. Souji still hadn't looked up from his homework so Yosuke took the opportunity to rife through it.

Nothing. Books, folders, and a hankerchief. Not even one spare paper was left crumpled at the bottom. Yosuke sighed aloud and handed the bag over, practically dropping on Souji's desk.

"You didn't find my nudes?" Souji laughed.

 Yosuke's neck reddened instantly. He coughed to hide his embarrassment and ended up choking, blowing spittle all over himself. Souji saw right through him, always did, and laughed harder. 

"You're the only one who thinks you're funny you know."

"I humbly disagree." 

Yosuke barely managed to croak out a weak " _Shut up_!" before he began coughing again. He cleared his throat once more to make sure he wouldn't humiliate himself any further when he glanced over at a bespectacled Souji.

"Glasses?!" They weren't quite the like the ones Souji wore in the TV world. These glasses were black and sleek but the style was similar, and Yosuke deduced that they were probably not built for supernatural purposes. 

Souji's tipped his glasses forward on his nose bridge so he could peer down at Yosuke. "Hmm?"

"You're wearing glasses." Yosuke spoke slowly, like he couldn't process the sight in front of him.

"Mmmhmm." Souji stared back for a moment before he started shuffling a stack of papers on his desk.

"Since when do you wear glasses?!" Yosuke spoke too loudly and startled himself a bit. How did his voice manage to get so high pitched whenever he was around Souji?

"Oh these?" Souji pushed up the bridge of his glasses like some anime villian, "I've always had them."

"Uh huh."

"My mother has a weird thing about glasses." Souji adjusts his glasses, more out of habit than actual need. "She's projecting I think. So as soon as I could get contacts she made me wear those." Souji pauses thoughtfully and Yosuke realizes this is the first time he's heard Souji talked about his parents. "I keep the glasses just in case though. I like them actually."

Yosuke leans in closer and hopes to hear more. "I don't get it."

"Children should knows these things about their parents." Souji smiles smugly, like he's purposely leaving Yosuke out of a inside joke.

"No, that's not-," Yosuke eyes Souji for a long time and closes his eyes in frustration once he catches himself staring. Souji didn't seem to mind.

"Handsome right?"

Yosuke can feel the blush creeping from his neck all the way up to his cheeks. He can't bring himself to open his eyes. 

"They make you look old." is all Yosuke mumbles in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really dig dudes in glasses.


End file.
